


karasuno blesses the rains down in Africa

by sodelicate



Series: volley boys and music [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Africa by Toto, Bromance, Gen, Music, Singing, messing up the lyrics, ukai still has an earworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/pseuds/sodelicate
Summary: Hinata discovers Africa by Toto, and now he can't stop singing it. His teammates have… varied reactions to his newfound earworm. Pandemonium ensues.





	karasuno blesses the rains down in Africa

**Author's Note:**

> knowledge of ‘ukai’s earworm’ is helpful but not strictly necessary in order to enjoy this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> [this video was what inspired this one-shot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aC4akD6RUk)

It happens before afternoon practice. Hinata and his fellow first-years have ended class earlier than usual, so they arrive at afternoon practice earlier than usual. As par for the course, Hinata and Kageyama race to the gym, while Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi trail behind them at a more lax pace.

They get changed into their practice gear and are about to do their warm-ups while waiting for their senpai, when Hinata fishes his offensively orange iPod out from his bag. The others watch him with interest (or resigned distaste, in Tsukishima’s case) as he fiddles around with the small device.

“So I discovered this song the other day on YouTube,” Hinata babbles. “Apparently it’s a meme or something? I don't know, but it’s really nice, like _DU-DU-DU-DU_ , so please listen to it!”

“Okay!” Yachi chirps.

Yamaguchi offers a polite smile, while Tsukishima rolls his eyes and mutters, “Is this really necessary? You generate a lot of noise on your own, even without factoring in your repulsive taste in music.”

Hinata glares at him. “K-pop is not repulsive!”

“I swear to god, if it’s the same song you kept playing last time—” Kageyama growls.

“No, it’s not! It’s English!”

The other first-years stare quizzically at him. Hinata’s English is subpar at best — what is _he_ doing listening to English music? Has Nishinoya converted him to the side of western pop?

Hinata spends the next few moments in search of the play button. He finally finds it when the second-years and third-years file into the gym, and the awaited song blares out.

_“I HEAR THE DRUMS ECHOING TONIGHT_

_BUT SHE HEARS ONLY WHISPERS OF SOME QUIET CONVERSAAAATION.”_

Hinata bellows the lyrics along with a fervent passion, though his pronunciation is a little… off. Okay,  _way_ more than a little off.

Kageyama continues to stare blankly at Hinata. “What's this?”

“What, the King can't be bothered to listen to commoners’ music?” Tsukishima scoffs, eliciting a glare from the setter. “And for your information, this song came out in 1982, way before any of us were born, so sorry to burst your bubble — except I really am not — but it’s not like you're introducing us to anything new. Also, you are completely butchering the pronunciation and lyrics, doing the song an utter disgrace.”

“Nice one, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi snickers, but he sends Hinata a thumbs-up when Tsukishima’s back is turned, so Hinata is somewhat placated.

“NICE SONG, SHOUYOU!” Nishinoya yells, tossing his shirt off just as the chorus comes on.

In unison, the libero and Tanaka (also shirtless) roar the chorus at the top of their lungs, harmonising surprisingly well with Hinata’s off-key warbling. Tanaka hoists Noya up by his waist, like the iconic _Lion King_ scene. Noya splays a hand dramatically across his chest and pumps his other fist in the air.

_“IT’S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO DRAG ME AWAY FROM YOUUUUUU._

_THERE’S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DOOOOO._

_I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AAAAAAAFRICAAAAA._

_GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAAAA-AAAA-AAAVE.”_

Daichi shouts something that sounds vaguely like “Guys! You know Takeda-sensei has banned music during practice!” but the passionate cries of _“AAAAAAAFRICAAAAA”_ drown him out.

Suga pets Daichi’s shoulder. “Loosen up a little, cap. They just finished a bunch of tests; they probably just need something to unwind. And besides, practice hasn't _officially_ started yet.”

The other three second-years watch Tanaka and Noya’s zealous performance with varying degrees of amusement and/or exasperation. Currently, they are belting out the second verse.

_“I KNOW THAT I MUST DO WHAT’S RIGHT_

_AS SURE AS KILI— ER SOMETHING RISES LIKE THE OLYMPICS OVER THE SEREGA— SOMETHING AFRICAAAA!!”_

Ennoshita pinches the bridge of his nose. Clearly his English tutoring for these two numbskulls has not worked out as well as he has hoped it did. “Idiots. It’s _‘Kilimanjaro’_ , _‘Olympus’_ and _‘Serengeti’_. _And_ there are a few more lines before the actual ‘ _Africa’_.”

“Don't be a wet blanket, Chikara!” Noya shouts. “The lyrics don't matter as long as you sing it like you think it’s correct!”

“You're so right, Noya!” Tanaka agree. “ _AFRICAAA!_ ”

“I can't believe you two knuckleheads would do the lyrics of _Africa_ such disrespect,” Tsukishima sniffs disdainfully.

Asahi ducks his head while pulling his shirt on, in an attempt to hide his lip-syncing along to the song, but Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya catch him anyway. They grab his arms and drag him to their makeshift dance floor in the center of the gym. His shirt is still stuck on his head, like the sack a kidnapper would put over their victim's head. He cries out for help while flailing about blindly.

“Daichi! Suga! A little help, please!”

Daichi glances in the opposite direction. “I see nothing out of the ordinary.”

Suga peers in the same direction as the captain. “We are confederates of an experiment on bystander apathy.”

Asahi’s huge frame wilts. Everyone can see the anime-esque blue aura of sadness that surrounds him.

Kiyoko enters the gym, carrying a box of sports drinks. She takes in the impromptu karaoke/dance-off scene in front of her. Her indifferent expression doesn't waver in the slightest bit as she places the box down next to a bench.

“ _H_ _URRY BOY, SHE’S WAITING THERE FOR YOU!_ ” Tanaka cries out as he flings Noya bodily in the general direction of Kiyoko.

Excited, Noya lands with a roll and bounds over to the beautiful team manager. “Kiyoko-san! It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from YOUUUU! Do you need any—”

“No, thank you,” Kiyoko interrupts coolly. “Hitoka-chan, will you please help me unpack the drinks?”

“O-oh! Sure!” Yachi hurries over to assist Kiyoko, humming the song under her breath.

“Bro, you got shut down again,” Tanaka says, sounding awed.

“I know, bro,” Noya replies breathlessly. “It was _hot!_ ”

They bro-hug one another as they let out yet another cry of “ _AFRICAAA!!_ ”

Just then, in the midst of all the chaos, Takeda and Ukai walk into the gym.

Takeda folds his arms disapprovingly. “What did I say about music during practice, boys?”

“Ah, lighten up, teach,” Ukai says, slapping the teacher on the back. He knows he’s going to go home with Toto’s _Africa_ stuck in his head, but this time he doesn't mind the earworm. It’s _his_ generation’s music, after all. “Who's the one playing the song?”

“Me, Coach!” Hinata waves his outstretched hand excitedly.

“Alright. Just this once, I’ll allow you to play music during practice, but only on one condition.”

“Name it, Coach!” Tanaka, Noya and Hinata chorus.

Ukai grins. “Loop _Africa_. I haven't listened to it in a while — a sacrilege, I know, so I got a lot to catch up on.”

Tanaka, Noya and Hinata bellow a victory cry of “ _AFRICAAA!_ ”

The others are not as wildly enthusiastic. Suga and Yamaguchi wear similar patient but strained smiles; Daichi mutters something about aspirin; Yachi continues to hum along and Kiyoko remains indifferent; Asahi is still wilting, though they catch him lip-syncing along anyway; Tsukishima continues scoffing at the trio’s horrible pronunciations, and Ennoshita’s corrections continue to fall on deaf ears.

Kageyama doesn't get the hype about the song. Maybe he should go and check out the memes about _Africa_ when he gets home later.

Next practice, Kageyama — wearing the expression of death and damnation — demands that Hinata plays _Africa_ on loop again.

Pandemonium ensues.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

Kenma’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Sighing, he places his game console down and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“ _Fifteen_ messages?” Kuroo asks, peering over Kenma’s shoulder. “All from Karasuno’s chibi-chan?”

It seems like it. Kenma nods.

“You totally enjoy talking to the shrimp, don't you?”

“Not particularly. He texts me, so I reply.”

Kuroo grins in his trademark cat-like way. “Aw, look at you being so _tsundere_.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Ignoring his best friend, Kenma taps on the message to read it. He quickly scans through all fifteen messages, a skill he has picked up from clicking through boring exposition in RPGs. With a resigned sigh, he types out a curt reply.

_‘shouyou, pls stop sending me the lyrics of Africa. five times is enough. thx.’_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so this happened.
> 
> tbh I don't really have much plans for this series (yes, I can't believe I made this a series), since rn I'm focusing on editing and uploading ['i am broken'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033334/chapters/37423664) but I'll just upload a new one-shot whenever I get a random burst of inspiration. of course, I welcome requests (but it depends on how familiar I am with the requested song/genre/artist etc too).
> 
> thank you for reading :DD


End file.
